NUESTRO PRIMER VALS
by Anny Mizuno
Summary: ¿Cómo? ¿Una expedición de estudio? Debe ser una broma ¿verdad? ¿A quién se le ocurre una sesión de estudio el día de mi cumpleaños? Claro, a Mercury. En verdad la quiero, pero en momentos como este, quisiera abofetearla.


**¡Hola!**

**Este brevísimo relato, es un homenaje a una niña linda que desde hace casi tres años, llena mi vida de alegría y bendición ya que tengo la dicha de contarme entre sus amigas. **

**Mi querida Usagi Brouillard, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Nena, gracias por las noches de conversaciones profundas y llegadoras, por las risas, las tonterías, los consejos, los enojos. Gracias por ser tan tú, pedacito darks de mi rosado corazón, ¡Te quiero al infinito y más allá!**

**=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=**

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento._**=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=**

**Nuestro Primer Vals**

**Capítulo único**

Desperté más entusiasmada que nunca, ¡falta sólo un día para mi cumpleaños! Tendré otros cumpleaños, claro… mi emoción se debe al hecho de que será mi primer cumpleaños al lado mi príncipe, de mi amado Endymion. Me ha prometido una sorpresa, ¡Muero de la curiosidad! Mañana lo sabré, ¡será un día perfecto! Tengo que pensar cómo escapar de mamá, pero ya lo haré más tarde. Voy con prisa a salón comedor, mi madre debe estar esperándome para tomar el desayuno y en serio odia que llegue tarde, "una princesa no puede llegar tarde a ningún sitio, eso habla mal de ti y de la educación que te he dado" me repite a diario.

Llego al comedor pero la reina no está sola, se encuentra hablando son Sailor Mercury, veo que la reina asiente y sonríe suavemente, me acerco con cautela para no interrumpir, pero con el deseo de saber el tema sobre el cual versa la conversación.

—Le agradezco la confianza su majestad, le aseguro que cuidaremos bien de la princesa. Llevo semanas preparando esta expedición a fin de que en pocas horas la princesa aprenda lo necesario, partiremos mañana muy temprano.

¿Cómo? ¿Una expedición de estudio? Debe ser una broma ¿verdad? ¿A quién se le ocurre una sesión de estudio el día de mi cumpleaños? Claro, a Mercury. En verdad la quiero, pero en momentos como este, quisiera abofetearla.

—Me agrada que estés tan pendiente de la formación de la princesa, el conocimiento es primordial para que sea una buena sucesora. Gracias por tu diligencia en la preparación de mi hija. Querida Mercury, tienes mi apoyo y mi confianza. Una cosa más, no olvides que mañana por la tarde será la recepción para celebrar a Serenity.

—Claro, estaremos aquí a tiempo para el baile. Ya que la princesa ha llegado, me retiro. No quiero importunarles con mi presencia.

No es tú presencia lo que me inoportuna, sino tus grandiosas ideas.

—¿Pasa algo hija? De pronto te has quedado tan callada, parece que algo te molesta.

—No es nada madre, ¿escuché que mañana haré una expedición de estudio con Sailor Mercury? ¿De qué se trata?

—Prefiero que ella te lo explique todo, mejor hablemos de tu cumpleaños, tu vestido estará en tu habitación más tarde.

No quiero saber nada de mañana que no sea Endymion, no puedo prestar atención a nada más. Veo que los labios de mamá se mueven, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que dice. El desayuno transcurrió así, con mi madre hablando y yo fingiendo escuchar.

En cuanto tengo oportunidad, salgo a buscar a Sailor Mercury, lo que me resultó exasperante ya que parece haber conseguido la poción de la mujer invisible pues no la encuentro por ningún sitio. No la veo a ella ni al resto de mis guardianas. Valiosa escolta tengo, incapaces de parecer cuando las necesito.

Paso el resto del día en mi habitación, ninguna de las chicas hace acto de presencia, parece que todas decidieron ocultarse para no explicarme los planes que Mercury tiene para mi hermosa mañana de cumpleaños.

Alguien llama a la puerta, automáticamente me pongo a la defensiva.

—Pase —digo sin más.

—Buenas noches Princesa ¡Me saluda Mercury haciendo una reverencia—. Vine a informarle que mañana saldremos muy temprano a una expedición para estudiar algunos ecosistemas de la tierra, las demás guardianas vendrán también.

—Es una broma Mercury, mañana es mi cumpleaños y…

—No princesa, no lo es, su madre está enterada y está de acuerdo. Tengo su autorización para salir.

—Pero…

—Todo está dicho, vendré temprano mañana por usted, así tendremos tiempo más que suficiente para nuestra expedición.

—Pero…

—Buenas noches princesa.

Mercury se despidió y cerró la puerta de mi alcoba dejándome más que furiosa y sin darme la oportunidad de decirle que había planeado pasar la mañana de mi cumpleaños con Endymion, aunque yo bien sabía que él estaría presente en la celebración que con tanto esmero mi madre había planeado, no sería lo mismo pues tendría que atender a cada invitado e invertir tiempo en conversar un poco con cada uno.

Quizá pueda escapar, si me levanto antes que todas, podré desaparecer antes que vengan a buscarme, ver a mi príncipe y regresar a tiempo para el baile.

Dormiré unas horas y listo, después daré explicaciones, ahora sólo me importa verlo a él.

Despierto antes de lo previsto, me arreglo a toda prisa sin hacer el menor ruido, dejo mi habitación en orden y me dispongo a salir cuando…

—Buenos días su alteza

—¡Mars! — Me atrapó.

—Debo reconocer que no esperaba su entusiasmo, es maravilloso que esté lista, así tendremos más tiempo para aprender lo que Mercury ha preparado. La tierra es un bello lugar en esta temporada.

—¡La tierra! ¡Maravilloso! —Buscaré la manera de escapar esta vez.

Una vez reunidas, emprendimos el viaje hasta la tierra, quizás podría escabullirme, después de todo, seguimos un camino más que conocido para mí.

—Quisiera detenerme a recoger flores silvestres, tal vez podrían concederme este capricho por ser mi cumpleaños.

—Princesa, sabemos de sobra que ama las flores, pero detenernos ahora, representaría una pérdida considerable de tiempo y no llegaríamos a tiempo para su baile, la reina estaría muy molesta y todo sería una calamidad,

¡Venus, también tú me has traicionado! Pensé que me apoyaría pero ya veo que no, qué rabia, que decepción, supongo que tendré que resignarme a perder mi cita y ver a mi amado hasta la fiesta en palacio. Seguí el camino en obediencia y resignación, en silencio. Al parecer todas prefirieron evitar hacer algún comentario rara no escuchar mis reproches.

Llegamos a un paraje que no me era del todo conocido, tras seguir por un camino lleno de árboles y arbustos tan tupidos de hojas que hacían imposible ver más allá que los siguientes árboles, ante mí apareció una imagen hermosa, miles de flores de todos colores, crisantemos, rosas, orquídeas, Lilies, girasoles, adornaban un espacio destinado para lo que parecía una celebración había una mesa repleta deliciosos manjares al centro.

—Bienvenida princesa Serenity

—¡Endymión! Él estaba ahí, tan guapo, tan buenmozo, su sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos azules. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis piernas temblaron, como si fuera la primera vez que lo mirara

—¡Sorpresa princesita! Te dije que este día sería especial, como verás, tuve un poco de ayuda.

—¡Chicas! Ustedes… perdón por…

—No te enojes con ellas, todo fue idea mía —Mi Endymion, sus ojos suplicaban el perdón para mis guardianas, pero ¿perdonarles qué?

Mercury tomó lugar frente a una hermosa arpa, luego hizo una pequeña reverencia, a manera de solicitar mi permiso para iniciar, acentí encantada de tal manera que mi guardiana comenzó a tocar con una destreza que yo poco recordaba, en verdad tenía pocas oportunidades de apreciar ese talento suyo, pues siempre estaba inmersa en las labores de cuidarme e instruirme para ocupar el trono del milenio de plata.

Me sentí avergonzada por haberme enojado tanto con ellas, debí pensar que tramaban algo, pude ver las manos de todas en aquel lugar.

La música era hermosa, las notas eran dulces la armonía era simplemente perfecta.

—Princesa, ¿me concede esta pieza?

Endymion tomó mi mano y yo me perdía en el azul de sus ojos, me besó de pronto, un beso breve pero que me dijo y me hozo sentir mucho. Casi podía escuchar el latir de mi corazón. No podía dejar de temblar. La emoción que me invadía era incontrolable. Después de todo, tuve lo que por mese s había anhelado. La celebración de mi cumpleaños al lado del hombre que más amaba en el mundo. Así bailamos juntos nuestro primer vals, aunque no sería el último.

**=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=**

**¿Ves nena? Te dije que no te hicieras muchas ilusiones xD**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Kisses &amp; blessings**

**=Anny=**


End file.
